Living Arrangements
by Lady Azura
Summary: Living with her boyfriend was never something that would've crossed Clare's mind a year ago. My, how things change. Eclare. Oneshot.


Summary: _Living with her boyfriend was never something that would've crossed Clare's mind a year ago. My, how things change. Eclare. Oneshot._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So, I _really_ want Clare to move in with Eli. I'm just saying.

X

**Living Arrangements****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

She was in the middle of memorizing her Chemistry notes when a pair of familiar arms snaked around her waist, and warm lips met the back of her neck.

Clare Edwards involuntarily shuddered and tried to keep from smiling, but her it was no use; she could feel Eli smirking triumphantly and fought back the urge to smack him upside the head. He was far too smug for his own good and _damn it_, he _knew _she could never focus when he was in such close proximity. His cologne wasn't helping matters, either.

"Eli," she warned playfully, only to let out a surprised yelp when his hands crept up and gave her breasts a squeeze. It was all she could do not to moan when he began to caress them through her cotton sweater. "Stop that! I'm trying to… _ahh_… study - _Eli_!"

The teen behind her shook with laughter, thoroughly enjoying her reaction and not bothering to hide it. He rested his chin on her shoulder, but never halted his ministrations.

"Aww, but _Clare_…" he whined, "you've been studying for hours! I'm bored. You should entertain me." The suggestiveness of his request wasn't lost on Clare at all; she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her thighs.

When Eli suddenly pulled away, Clare was almost disappointed. Swivelling around to face him, she saw the dark-clad boy sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking knowingly at her.

"Now that you're all hot and bothered… care to take a break?"

Clare narrowed her eyes, but stood up and sauntered over to him.

"I guess I _could_ do that," she said, pushing him back and making herself comfortable on his lap.

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and she smirked, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers.

oOo

She never thought she'd be one of _those_ girls; the kind who "left the nest" before they were of legal age to move in with their boyfriends. Growing up, girls like that had always been frowned upon in the Edwards household - as if the act of simply living with the opposite sex before marriage, or at the very least _engagement_, was some terrible sin. So if someone had told Clare a year ago that she would _be_ one of "those girls"… she would've never believed them.

But life was full of surprises, she supposed, and a lot could change over the course of a year. After all, it took less than a few months for her entire family to crumble; for everything she had known up until that point turn out to be nothing more than a façade - a giant _lie_ filled with fighting and bitter accusations and _pain_. If Eli and Adam hadn't been there for her, Clare was certain she would've lost herself amidst all the chaos and fallen through the cracks; become an empty shell of who she was before. Thankfully, however, she hadn't been alone, and when it had gotten to the point where she couldn't stand to be at home anymore, Eli's parents had offered to let her stay.

It had been weird at first, living with her boyfriend. Clare wouldn't deny that. They had clashed a lot, what with her being a neat freak and him being, well… kind of a slob. Their schedules had also been totally different - she was an early riser while Eli was practically nocturnal and stayed up until three in the morning. And unlike the strict family _she_ had grown up with, Eli's parents were very… _liberal_. They didn't have a lot of rules to follow, and the first time she and Eli had been caught making out, they'd only told the pair of hormonal-driven teenagers to "be careful" and that was that.

Juggling school and personal issues had also been a problem. As always, it took a while for Eli to open up more to her about Julia, and what she was like; likewise, Clare's tendency to bottle everything up had caused more than one argument between them. Eventually, though, they learned to stop keeping things from each other.

On her sixteenth birthday, Clare gave Eli her purity ring. She had been ready, he had been ready - their relationship had been in a good place, and Clare had no longer wanted to be restricted by a lifestyle that clearly hadn't worked for her family. A lifestyle she wasn't even sure she still believed in.

That had been a few months ago, and since then, many of their "study sessions" had turned into heated romps in the back of Morty.

Which was why Clare found herself, once again, with her limbs entangled with Eli`s, stark naked in _their_ bed, and smelling of sweat and sex.

"I should probably get back to studying…" she said sensibly, effectively shattering the silence that had followed in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

She moved to sit up, but Eli merely pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his bare chest.

"Why don't we just stay like this…"

"I have to study -"

He cut her off with a kiss.

When they parted, Clare licked her lips, gazing down at him through lidded eyes.

"I… I guess I could always study _tomorrow_…" she said, "I mean, the exam isn't until next week and…"

"_Exactly_," Eli replied, eyes gleaming as he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. "You've got _plenty_ of time left." He lowered his head and suckled on the crook of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. Smirking, he hoisted her legs around his waist and pressed himself against her. "Now, where were we?"

X

FIN

X

**Yeah… I don't even know where to begin. It was just one of those things that popped into my head that seemed like a good idea at the time, but after writing it all out… I'm kind of on the fence. I don't really like it personally, but hopefully you guys do… or at least don't hate it.**

** Anyway… please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism. **


End file.
